Time,Space,Dimension
by amatsumi999
Summary: chapter 1: Naruto was forced to ask to have a meeting to discuss something serious from kakashi, the sixth hokage. together with sasuke, they discuss about the thing happened. however, naruto never treat it seriously. when he went home...something bad happens to him
1. Chapter 1

TIME, SPACE, DIMENSION

CHAPTER 1

Hi everyone. Firstly, thanks for viewing my story. Secondly, I would want to address that the difficult vocabulary (or rather not for you but me) I use in the story is mainly from dictionary because my vocabulary is limited(please correct my mistakes too through comments and give me feedbacks, THANK YOU)…sorry…but I will try my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Pokémon

The following story is based on my pure imaginations as I find it interesting. Any form of similar stories is PURELY COINCIDENCE! (This is my first story…)

Anyway, enjoy!

Take note!

NARUTO: I

"Ramen, RAMEN! time to eat my favorite instant Ramen again." I exclaimed with joy and anxiety. "ITADAKIMAS (let's eat)" , I mentioned with a wide smile in my face. Just when I was about to split the chopsticks into half, I heard the wooden floor creaking and heavy breathing outside my home. As soon as I turn back, the door is slammed open with a boom! A figure rush towards me with his eyes widely opens and sweats dripping profusely. "THE SIXTH HOKAGE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!QUICK!SHE HAS AN IMPORTANT MISSION FOR YOU!HURRY UP, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura howled. Just like the same old Sakura I always know… urgent and impulse… Without hesitation, she forcefully clutched my shirt, dragged me and scrambled towards the Hokage office.

I: "Hey, Sakura-chan , wait a minute , let me finish my Ramen first. I am famished! Why are you so heartless…Someone help me!ARHH SAKURA!"

Sakura: "You idiot! Didn't I told you that Kakashi sensei has an important mission for you?"

I: " mission? What mission?"

Sakura: "I don't really know…"

I: "Anyway, stop dragging me! I have legs to walk! And you. Can't you relax a bit! You are always so impulsive."

After she released me from his grip, I took a deep and relieve breathe.

Sakura: "let's get going. Hurry up you fool"

"Hmm… well… since is a mission from kakashi sensei, I can't reject… the only option I have is to finish this mission and then I swear I will eat at least 5 cups of noodles haha." I thought

Without further ado, we bolted towards the Hokage office as fast we could. When we reach the destination, I realized Sasuke were waiting at the Hokage office. "I guess I am late…hehe, sorry." I say with embarrassment shown in my face.

"Anyway, what is the purpose of meeting, kakashi sensei?" I scratch my head.

All of a sudden, Kakashi became serious with stern expression which made the atmosphere tense.

Kakashi: "I know what I am speaking right now is a bit nonsensical…but please bear with me. Well... These few days, I had been dreaming about a person that has similar features as kaguya. Not only that, I had dreamt of her flattening the entire village in just a few second. It seems like there is a secret passage hidden at your house which directly allowed her to reach the leaf village once again. Your mission is easy but takes precise action and that is to take care of yourself….

Upon hearing this absurd news, I broke out into laughter.

I: "how could this stupid, ridiculous thing happened again, you dumbass HAHAHA"

Sasuke: "NARUTO… this is real… I have the same exact dream as Kakashi(serious tone)… I even recognized and sense Kaguya chakra.. By some weird reasons, my Rinnegan is able to sense her these few days. I am unsure why my eye has this ridiculous power… It never happened before… Oh yeah… Naruto, have you dreamt of this similar situation too?

"Hey you people are too afraid of your own shadow. How the hell will history repeats again after we had already defeat her. Sasuke! It seems more like you are sensing other girls that look like her. Don't betray poor Sakura…" I hold my laughter and pointed at Sakura, "you know…Sasuke… dun get over this small absurd matter…spend more time thinking of Sakura or even spend the nig—

Just at that moment, Sakura bit her teeth and roar at me angrily "Shut up! You FOOL! MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS… ME AND SASUKE…are just friends…" Slowly and gradually, her face started to blush. As her expression reveals her true nature, I carry on and said " it seems like someone is blushing… woooh" with all the laughter and jokes aside, Sasuke slowly close his eyes with stress shown upon his face and alert me that to be extremely careful at all times. Upon listening to his irrelevant advice, I cut off his word of advice and mentioned that

I: " you know guys…you all are really naïve. Don't be so superstitious over this. Now that there is no war and vengeance against one another, shouldn't we carry on living happily without any dissatisfaction and worries? Well…see ya. I can't wait to eat my precious and sumptuous Ramen. You guys should learn from me. HAHAHAHAHAA"

Just as I was about to leave, Kakashi murmured "don't ever bring your guards down, Naruto. Always be alert the things around you."

I: "Alright, Alright, I know already! Stop NAGGING like GRANDMA TSUNADE."

With my disobedient and naïve nature, Kakashi shake his head with disappointment, having the thought that I am still a kiddy… he continued "Sakura, Sasuke. Please take care after Naruto. I don't wish he become a sluggish child even after there is no more war."

OUT OF A SUDDEN, SASUKE EXPRESSION CHANGES INSTANTLY AND ECHO IN AN SERIOUS TONE "NOT GOOD…I SENSE THAT PERSON AGAIN...and IS QUITE NEAR TO US….I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS… NOO NOT GOOD. NARUTO IS IN TROUBLE! QUICK, LETS HEAD TO NARUTO HOUSE NOW! IMMEDIATELY!

"Ramen, RAMEN, and HERE I COME!" As I stepped in my home, I feel something is not right. I could sense enormous amount of chakra coming from my home. And what is even funny and creepy is that I could not sense it once I stepped outside my home. It feels as if there is a dimension change between my room and outside. HOW SHOULD I SAID IT?!I REALLY DON'T KNOW. IT FEELS REALLY VERY EERIE EVEN THOUGH THERE IS NO PHYSICALLY CHANGE IN MY ROOM. TO ADD ON, MY BODY STARTS TO REACT TO THE ENERGY CHANGE IN MY ROOM. I FEEL THAT MY STOMACH IS GETTING HOTTER AND HOTTER AND MY CHAKRA IS LOSING PROFUSELY…IT CANT STOP!

I: "DAMN IT… wha…what's happen...ing…"

Beads of perspirations start to appear on my face, together with my body began to shrink slowly…

I: "hey!Why am I getting younger…? Why am I feeling so weak…"

With that being said, my conscious starts to fade… and I lose the ability to sense other people chakra and charge my chakra and my brain hurts and….and….and…argh…..

Before I would even want to do anything next, I am fresh out of chakra and out of energy. In the next second, my mind blank out and I fell down… just as I was about to close my eyelid, I saw a small and slightly robust figure wearing blue hat, plain blue costume and long light brown pants with black hair appear suddenly and lie onto the ground….

Next, I feel my body is paralyzed and unable to move anymore. At the next instance, I fainted…

When I woke up, I found myself lying down on a grass patch under a tree. Next, the sunlight shone brightly through the tree branches as the tree is swirling about; making the surrounding seems peaceful and delightful. As soon as I stood up, I realised a yellow rat staring at me innocently.

I: "wow, a cute chubby yellow rat… I had never seen this type of animal before in my life,

As I have an inquisitive nature, I raised my hand towards that yellow rat, trying to touch it. However, just as I was about to touch it, it started to frown and released a powerful electric shock.

Yellow rat: "pika, pika PIKA"

WELL…we come to the end for chapter 1. How the story continued? Where Naruto is? Stay tune for chapter 2. Thank you very much

I know I have a lot of mistakes…please correct me


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, as usual, hope you enjoy chapter 2 of my story. Again, I am terribly sorry if there are any serious English mistakes in this story…

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon**

 **IF THERE ARE ANY STORIES OR IDEAS SIMILAR TO MY STORY IS PURELY COINCIDENCE.**

Ok. ENJOY!

IN TEAM ROCKET SECRET BASE

'Argh…. Those twerps are getting more and more cunning these few days' sighed James as he dazed tiredly at Jessie. 'Yeah…and that Pikachu… makes me more and  
more frustrated every single time. Haiz.. It only makes me more eager to catch it hehe.' Jessie smile gleefully while thinking of Pikachu. In the next second, her face expression turns dull, showing a sign of fatigue and says 'By the way, how long had it been before we had our proper feast.' 'FEAST! You mean a bunch of plain grass right, meowth?' Meowth questioned with a stern look expressing on his face. 'SHUT UP, Meowth, can't you at least allow me to imagine those sumptuous food.' Jessie said angrily with her finger pointing sharply at meowth. 'let me make this clear. Before I join Team rocket, I am so captivating that even every man in my hometown gazed at me attentively.' Said Jessie. Just at this moment, James and Meowth stared at each other for a while and burst into laughter. They grip their stomach as they giggle with their tears of amusement flowing their cheeks profusely. 'Hey you two, don't underestimate my natural beauty. Cant you two understand or even take a glance… of my pure, gorgeous… and lustful… body shape' Said Jessie desperately. 'okay, okay, now we…HAHaa! We… we must satisfy our hunger first!' james stammered.

Just when they are about to head the exit of their hideout, a figure shows up on their advanced computer with a deafening buzz sound off. They are shocked simultaneously by the sudden alarm . When they turn back to face the computer, they are amazed to see their boss, Giovanni. Without hesitation, they take a light and swift step to the computer. 'ye…yes, Yes boss? Is there anything that we can help or contribute.' said by them politely, with a smile forced on their face. Their eyes are riveted on the screen in order to show respect to their revered boss. 'I am very glad to see you three once again… As you three should know by now that whenever I would want to meet you all…there will be an important mission for you. Well…I do really hope you three could eventually succeed…' said Giovanni in a serious tone. They hesitate a while and asked politely ' what is that mission you are referring?' Giovanni paused a while with his eyes closed and give a grimy look while trying to take a deep breath. He then carries on 'I would…want you all to catch DIALGA or PALKIA'. They sneer and say 'oh DIAL-wait what…'. They hesitate a moment and exclaimed after they realized that their mission is to catch either one of those legendary Pokémon. 'But…but Bo…bos…BOSS, how would you expect us to carry out this adverse mission? HOW?', Said by the three of them as they tremble in fear and feel extremely anxious. 'Don't worry, our professional scientist had invented an extremely rigid and unbreakable pokeball that catches any pokemon without failing. Thanks to the advanced technology and the brilliant scientist that able to invent such deadly pokeball that can suppress any forms of resistance. It is a mixture of **master ball** and **time ball**. I named this pokeball as **DIMENIAL BALL….** In addition, the scientist come up with a device that will coerce these legendaries to come out from their respective dimension' Said Giovanni firmly. He once again clears his throat and carries on by saying 'well… I will send these two goods to you three by ferrow. It should reach soon.'

Just when Giovanni finishes, a parcel sent flying towards James. A 'POP' sound reflects off as it hit directly at him. As James is intrigued by the unknown object, he squad down steadily and grab it from the ground. When he takes a closer look, he realizes it is a dark purple pokeball with a clock face situates at the center of it. Suddenly, he stumbles and somewhat realizes that it is a dimenial ball as the appearance suits what Giovanni describes. On the other hand, Jessie bend down and take the diminutive device on the ground. 'Last thing… according to scientist research, those three legendaries seem to travel in and out from the place you all are close to, **Celestic town ruins, sinnoh region**. But of course…they do not appear often. Also, we found out that there is an immense concentration of power, weird power, implodes in the ruins which I guess that causes these three Pokémon to gather at that place. Oh yeah… let me tell you all how to awake those three Pokémon through the device. This is how you should do…..' Giovanni said carefully… As the conversation continues on the plan of capturing these Pokémon…

MEANWHILE 

'ASH, PIKACHU wake up. Time to move on to next town.' Said Dawn frantically while gripping securely on his shirt. Slowly, he raised his upper body upright while rubbing his eyes. Squinting at his surrounding, he saw the bright, warm sunlight filtering lazily through the tree top from the direct sun. The birds gently standing on the branches, giving out gentle, melancholic chirps that soothe the vexed mind of the people. Still feeling weary, he stand up reluctantly and head towards the crystal clear lake to wash up his face. After he is prepared, he hooks up his bag and ready to set off to following town. 'Time to go for the next city. I wonder if there is any gym battle. Is there any, Brock?' Ash questioned excitedly. 'well, Ash , the next city we are about to head is…Celestic town.' Brock said. 'HOLD ON… DIDN'T WE WENT TO THAT TOWN BEFORE, DO WE?' said ash with a dubious look etching on his face. 'well.. Ash you see… Dawn and I decided to go once more because of a special festival held on the town tonight. You know… it only held annually. Besides, there will be a pokemon show held outside the ruins to celebrate the peace and harmony in the town. Trust me, it worth it.' Said Brock. 'WOW, AWESOME, well then… I will have to postpone my gym battle. What are you all waiting for? Let's get on the road.' Ash commented ecstatically as he smile widely, expressing happiness. Pikachu hop on Ash's shoulder as he starts to walk swiftly towards Celestic town.

AFTER A LONG AND SWIFT JOURNEY…..

'Phew, we finally reach. Perfect time. Fortunately, we reach here when sun is about to set.' Exclaimed Ash. 'Look there, there are already some stalls setting up at that area' Dawn shouted in high spirit as if she is sitting on top of the earth currently. Without notifying Ash and Brock, she scrambles towards that area where the festival is about to declare. 'hey wait for us, Dawn!' shouted Ash as he and Brock catching up on Dawn. When the festival is declared, many people bolt to the stalls they admire. People ranging from young to old scatter around the festival area, causing the entire atmosphere to shower with warm and enthusiasm. 'ITADAKIMAS (let's eat)' said Dawn enthusiastically while she tasting the crispy, tender and juicy Tempura. The crisp of the Tempura can be hear clearly as she crunches it loudly. At the same time, a small amount of oil oozing out from her mouth due to the crunchy skin of the Tempura. This gives way to his sudden upwelling of happiness, which only results in her to find more tasty food. Just when she step forward, a sound echo off "ladies and gentlemen, the pokemon show is about to begin in few seconds time". Upon hearing this announcement, she feels a wholesome of energy and enthusiasm surging through her body. Without thinking twice, she approaches to the stage where the show held at hastily. Everyone rushes towards the area too, leaving the stalls empty in a blink of an eye.

When everyone is sitted while profusely demanding the need to kick off the show, the lights are gleaming brightly, to calm down their sense of urgency. 'I can't wait to see what is the show about!' Ash, Dawn and Brock exclaimed delightfully. As the show is about to declare, a deafening boom blast off from the ruins, however, most people think is the opening of the show. But is not. Out of a sudden, a Dialga appear from its dimension at the ruins. Nevertheless, there are people who suppose it is to light up the show by showing an enormous Dialga puppet floating on the air. In the next instance, Palkia appears from its own dimension too. As these two pokemon appearance seems too sudden, people are starting to feel eerie and weird. People are starting to get bewildered by the scene and doubting perhaps if it is real… the crowd is in deep silence with amazement expressing at there face. As some may feel bizare by the spooky atmosphere, they decided to walk away falteringly yet quick steps. At this instance, an attack, razor leaf hit directly at both of them. Dialga and Palkia howl in anger and face at the direction where the attack is send off. Upon confirming that both of the pokemon are real, the crowd instantly lace with fear and call out for help as they desperately escaped from the area. Some of the kids couldn't even make a move as they are too petrified by the situation. With their eyes latched on those two gigantic pokemon, bundles of nerves surround them. In the next instance, dialga and palkia concentrate their power and use roar of time and special rend respectively. The attacks cause a sharp screech and a major destruction around the town. Fire broke out at the stage and stalls ,causing chaos around the town. Screams and wails can be hear distinctly. In the next moment, searing heat can be feel emitting from the ruins. 'Ash, we must leave this place right now.' Brock yell. However, being curious and concern about the issue in the ruins , Ash bolted towards the ruins. 'I will be right back. Brock and Dawn, I will meet you at Pokémon centre later .' when he is about to reach the ruins, he tilts his head upon the sky and sees team rocket balloon with a cannon-like weapon facing at Dialga and Palkia. At this instance, he sort of comprehend that the sudden appearance of these two legendaries are related to their silly and unthoughtful act. ' hey Team rocket, look at what you did, causing immense destruction at this point of time.' Ash grins angrily. 'you little twerp, I am going to catch either one of them right now. Just you see MUAHAHAHA!' James smile smugly while taking out dimenial ball. He then aimed closely at dialga and throw at it. The ball shakes a while and gives of a sign of success of capturing Dialga.

'No…this can't be… How could you catch it?' Ash questioned. 'Well… allow me to give you a brief explanation.' with a horrifying expression shown on James face. He smile with pride and say 'you see… our boss had invented a time device that must be placed in the ruins so that it can summon these two Pokémon. In addition, our boss gave us this special pokeball known as dimenial ball that can catch any Pokémon without fail. It can never be open by anyone besides our boss as this ball can only react to his secret code. Vocally. Basically, our ultimate goal is to capture one of these two Pokémon hahaha. See you next time, twerp.' James giggles. 'Meowth, that's right'. When they are about to leave the place, Palkia growl furiously and use hyper beam on team rocket. As usual, they fall off from the balloon and drop on the ground, giving off a thud sound at the entrance of the ruins. Taking this precious opportunity, Ash rushes towards them and grab the dimenial ball while they are groaning in pain. As he enters the ruins, there is a sudden change in temperature. Without realizing any changes physically, he realizes the dimenial ball shakes violently. At the same time, Pikachu is wacked by an unknown force and sent flying out of the ruins.

Just as Ash dashing towards Pikachu, he sees a device glowing a few second alternatively. As he recalled that James mentioned about this device, he darts forward and in attempt of rupturing it. The temperature increases drastically as he continues damaging it. At this moment… he begins to feel slightly unconscious as a sharp pain occur in his stomach. As he feels terribly weak, he fall off to the ground. ' I need to get out of this place but…. I can't move…' Ash thought as he struggles on the ground. However, not a glimpse of giving up, he try to afford climbing slowly towards the entrance of the ruins. Just when he is about to start climbing towards the entrance, palkia smashes through the entrance and reacts violently to the surrounding. In the next moment, the dimenial ball become heavy and it breaks open… while Dialga and Palkia growling continuously, the pain worsen. Out of a sudden, the diamond and the pearl that is lodged on their body respectively glows brightly. Suddenly, a dimension appears behind Ash. As Ash is trying to escape, he realizes that the ruins start to disappear. When the light become dimmer, he realizes that the two Pokémon are seen nowhere around the surrounding. Instead, he sees a woman with a long white-grey hair, an ancient costume and a red eye etch on her forehead appear at Ash. In the next second, she embraces Ash firmly and go in to the dimension opening. Due to the excruciating pain, Ash fainted…

'Where am i? Am I dead?' murmured Ash. When he glances around the surrounding, he find himself in a cozy yet old room. Just when ton of questions appear on his head, he sees a headband 'shi..no…bi' out of a sudden, a voice that seems agent echo through the corridor 'NARUTOOO' Ash begins to amaze…

Well, folks this is the end of chapter 2. Stay tuned for chapter 3. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for reading my story. Hope you like chapter 3. This chapter will talk about the things happen to NARUTO after he woke up… ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto

'GRRRRHHHH…. You fat, little yellow rat. How dare you do this to me!' shouted Naruto furiously as his index finger pointed directly at that yellow rat.

'PIKA..PIKA PIKA PI PIKA PI.' It snarls aggressively and changes to a position instantly that looks as if it is about to attack.

'Oh yeah, dumb rat… you wanna fight? Don't say I did not warn you…' said naruto with pride.

When naruto go on to his sparring position, the wind blows towards the tree, coercing some leaves to fall off unintentionally. As leaves slowly land on the ground lightly, the wind stops. Just as the last leaf about to land on the ground, the both of them are about to start their moves. Taking the last falling leaf as commence of the battle, they are sort of ready to start their moves.

Right after the moment the leaf touches the ground, Naruto immediately charged towards Pikachu aggressively while concentrating his chakra on his hands.

'TASTE MY **RASENGAN** , FATTY!' Naruto yelled.

At this moment, naruto realizes that he is unable to charge or manipulate chakra. In fact, he feels that his chakra has totally **VANISHED,** not even sensing any chakra around.

'Wait… what happened. Why can't I sense any chakra.' He mumbled.

As he is about to reach to that yellow rat, it dodge his attack by bouncing up to the air instantaneously. As a result, Naruto fail to attack it. Instead, he loses his balance and slips forwards which results in falling on the ground hardly. Without further ado, the yellow rat quickly charges its electricity on its chubby cheeks while suspended on the air and gives off an electric shock at Naruto, inflicting great amount of physical damage on Naruto. Upon taking excessive injury, he scream in pain and run around with both hands raising up defenselessly. As he runs aimlessly, a voice has called out 'Ashhh…Ash, where are you. Ash, can you hear me? Pikachu, where are you? HELLLOO? Upon hearing the voice, the yellow rat reacts and dashes towards the direction where the sound comes. 'Pika pika pi pika pi' it shouted.

'Hey, fatty! Where you think you are going! I am going to my revenge really bad! Come back!' Naruto yelled with an indignant expression on his face.

He catch up with it while gradually bringing conscious back. Just at the moment Naruto catch up with it, he sees a male and a female, around his age, standing right in front of him. However, he ignores them and grabs the yellow rat, swinging it around thoroughly to vent his anger.

'Stop it, young man! Just stop it!' the female said anxiously, trying to halt his actions.

Once again, getting piss off by Naruto, the yellow rat discharges its electric shock at Naruto. Consequently, Naruto groan in pain and tears flowing down his cheeks simultaneously. Despite his lessons, he does not give up and once again, insisting to teach the yellow rat a memorable lesson. Just as he is about to clench his fist and throw at the yellow rat, the man stops him by embracing him tightly from his back, trying his best to oppose his movement.

'chill down man, what happened? Don't get too agitated. What did Pikachu do to you?' the man asked politely.

'Oh so this rat is called Pikachu. It shocks me countless times even when I did not do anything wrong to it!' Naruto yelled.

Suddenly, a growl can be hear distinctly from Naruto's stomach. After being out for quite a long time, Naruto is hungry undeniably. Being too exhausted and ravenous, he is out of energy to carry on arguing with Pikachu. Hence, he thinks of a solution that not only soothe his hunger but also resolve the quarrel between them.

'well…. I must say that I am problem solver or rather a genius that think out of a box which kills two birds in one stone instantly hehe…' Naruto thought as he notices that the man seems repentant and apologetic by the unthoughtful actions from Pikachu.

'you know… if you can provide me some delicious food… probably I will consider forgiving the silly acts of Pikachu. Is it deal?' questioned Naruto.

Upon deep consideration, the man agrees and decides to treat him a meal. As the man releases him, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

'Finally… food at last.' Naruto thought.

Naruto smiles widely and say 'so… is it ichiraku ramen? If it is, treat me beef ramen, please.'

The man seems slightly confused by what Naruto mentioned. 'I…chi…raku? Whats that?' the man asked sincerely.

'hey! How long have you been living in leaf village! Didn't you know the famous out of the famous and the tastiest out of the tastiest ramen in leaf village?' exclaimed Naruto with an amazed expression on his face.

'Brock… I think he is mad or rather crazy… I guess… shall we bring him to the hospital. Besides, the costume he is wearing currently seems old fashioned… not to mention…' the young lady whispered at brock ears as if they are executing a high ranked mission.

'who are you. Your costume looks weird compared to us.'

'I am the one that is going to say.'

'where are you come from? Who are you?'

'I am Uzumaki Naruto. A shinobi from Leaf village.'

'Heyy, Naruto… do you consider going to hospital for a thorough checkup? I mean… I had never heard before any leaf village around here?'

Upon hearing this ridiculous answer, Naruto develops a shocking twitch and begin to blink constantly. As he feels extremely weird about not knowing the leaf, he adds on with a doubting demeanor.

'Alright then… who are you? Where you come from? Where is this place right now? You thinly eyes.

'haiz… I am brock. She is dawn. I come from pewter city, Kanto region while she comes from Twinleaf town, Sinnoh region. The place you currently at is Celestic town, Sinnoh region.'

'you must be kidding me. I don't see a proper town around here. All I can see directly from my eyes are Trees, TREES, TREES THAT ARE AT CANOPY LEVEL! You are the one that is mad. NO! YOU TWO ARE THE ONES THAT ARE INSANE! HAHAHAHA!' Naruto replied nonchalantly

Brock begins to be serious and brings a slight terror on his face which immediately causes the atmosphere to be tense. He then starts off in a serious tone

'Before these trees are even here, this place was a ruin yesterday. Our dear friend, ASH, was missing from yesterday. What makes it even more eerie is that the legendaries pokemon, DIALGA and PALKIA appears at this town suddenly, causing an unimaginable destruction, though yesterday supposed to be an enjoying moment. However, these two pokemon vanished in an instance and trees appear growing around the ruins continuously. Fortunately, it stops this morning. Taking this opportunity, dawn and I search around this area for Ash. And yes, this is how I meet you right now.'

'poke…mon? who is that?'

'I can infer that is either you lost your mind or you are really not living in this dimension. Basically… Pokémon are creatures all around this world. People like us are considered trainers and we catch them and train them by battling other Pokémon or trainers. Is that clear?'

Apparently, even after hearing the simple and clear definition of Pokémon, Naruto still could not comprehend what is Pokémon. Instead, he demands to see **'Pokémon'** to cease his curiosity.

'pikachu is considered as pokemon.'

'you mean this fat yellow rat?'

'yes, its name is Pikachu by the way.'

Pikachu then crosses its arms and evades Naruto as he stares at it.

'still…I can't believe this nonscence. You are bluffing right, aren't you?' with a dubious look on his face which seems that he is not fully convinced.

'all right then… I will bring you to the pokemon Centre. See it yourself. Follow me.

As naruto follows them to escape the forested area, he thinks and recalls carefully regarding about the departure to this unknown world. 'so… at first, I was in my room. Then my stomach had an excruciating pain. Then I fainted somehow. Then I woke up, seeing trees around while lying on the grass patch. Then I met Pikachu. Then I met brock and dawn. OH WAIT… THE PRESSING ISSUE IS **HOW DID I END UP IN A FOREST WHEN I AM SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME?'** upon figuring out this odd issue, naruto becomes more and more perplex.

'here, we are. Celestic Town. Phew… leaving the forest is so tedious.'

'Whoa! Indeed the town is really in a mess. Debris and wreckage scatters around, lying on the damaged ground. Casualties are seen all around the areas. The stalls and stage looks as if they are abandoned.'

This situation causes Naruto to reflect on his previous fight with the Akatsuki leader, Pain which cause similar catastrophic damage in his village. Understanding that the current town is in need of aid, he rushes towards the nearest casualty to lend a helping hand. Trying his utmost to rescue as many casualties as possible, he takes an attempt on trying to do **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU** to maximize the efficiency to reduce the casualties' rate as quick as possible. Nevertheless, he fails to succeed as he is unable to do any chakra intake. In fact, despite umpteen times of tries, he cannot manage to wield chakra.

'What am I supposed to do? Why can't I manipulate chakra since the arrival in this world? I still cant sense any chakra around me.' Naruto thought.

'I didn't know that such rowdy person can turn into a kind soul in a nick of time' said Dawn.

Accepting the fact that Naruto has lost the ability to do any jutsu with the absence of chakra, he has to do everything alone.

'well… for now the wise choice is to save them. I just couldn't bear seeing them suffering those physical injuries individually. Even if is only me, it still can make a difference.' Naruto said with determination.

Upon seeing Naruto demonstrating an act of virtue, Brock and Dawn are galvanized by his thoughtful action and join in to solve the problem willingly.

'kid, you are strong after all despite your body size, I am really impress by your kindness.' One of the rescue workers praised Naruto.

'you bet I am!' chuckled naruto, showing no sign of giving up.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER…**

'finally, it's all settled. Well… now that everyone in the town is fine, the next issue is to have a major reconstruction in the damaged areas. Hehe' shouted naruto with a smile wide on his face.

'wait a minute! Aren't you tired?' exclaimed Dawn with a amazed expression picture on her face.

'well… pervy sage(JIRAIYA) told me once not to give up' naruto replied with his arms holding his hips which seems he is about to continue anytime.

'there you are. Talking nonsensical rubbish once again. Anyway…aren't you hungry…?' questioned Dawn.

'oh yeah… you reminded me! NOOOOWWW I REAALLLIZZEEEDDD THAT I DID NOT HAVE MY BREEAAKKFAST AND EVENN LUNCHHH. I SKIPPED THEMMM! OH CRAP…' he shouted in amazement upon realizing it.

'now I do feel extremely weary and starve! GRRHHHH!' Naruto growl in anger to throw his tantrum for disremembering his meals.'

'I treat you Ramen okay? Since you do truly obsess with Ramen. I do know a sumptuous Ramen in the Pokémon Centre café.' Said brock solemnly.

'what are you waiting for? Let's go. Let's go!' exclaimed Naruto as he feels elate.

'there goes the ASH, here comes another 'ASH'' sighed dawn.

'ITAKAKIMASU' exclaimed naruto in joy while breaking the pair chopsticks into half. Feeling awfully hungry, he gulps the soup instantly and wolf down the noodles in less than a minute. As always, stains of soup stick to the side of his lips.

'another bowl.' Shouted Naruto as he raises the bowl to the waiter.

'just a minute, sir.' Said the waiter solemnly.

In less than 30 minutes, Naruto finishes 6 bowls of Ramen.

'BBBbbuuurrppp…. Well thumbs up for this Ramen too. It pacifies my appetite. Hahaha. As we mentioned earlier on, is your treat, rock! Hahaha!' Naruto remarked as he gently soothes his bloated stomach.

'Alright!'

'by the way, I do see many creatures on my way to Pokémon Centre. I assume there are considered pokemons? Naruto questioned.

'Yes. Indeed they are.' Said Dawn.

'I see…'

'so now are you fully awake? Or wandering around in your own world?'

'I told you repeated times that I am not supposed to be here. I had no idea how I end up in this pokemoin world. I am a ninja, a shinobi in leaf village. That's all. Case close'

'Alright. Alright. Have fun in your dream land.'

'fine then, I am going to prove it. I show you the power of shinobi. I am going to turn into my sage mode! Witness it!'

Naruto then slowly closed his eyes and try to absorb nature energy around him…. 'Damn it, why can't I sense nature energy as well!' Naruto is pissed as he fails to do so.

'So where is your 'power'. Why don't I see any physical change in you?' Dawn said in a sarcastic manner.

'sorry…allow me to be excuse for a while.' Naruto murmured as he feels hurt by the comment.

Being to embarrass, he swiftly dashes towards the gents with his head tilt down, feeling tremendous disgrace in his heart. In his mind, he is puzzled by the ambiguous situation he faces currently.

As he faces the mirror, lots of irrelevant thoughts infiltrate his mind, causing a sudden upwelling of anger.

'why don't I have any chakra! What is even going on in this world? World of Pokémon? Where is kakashi sensei? Sasuke? Hinata? Where are you guys?'

Suddenly, a weak and gentle voice can be heard.

'I will be the one unify all the powers up again. You foolish trainers… I shall unify all the chakra at once again. Combining them will give me the strength to accomplish what MY DAUGHTER fail to complete. ASH… NARUTO…. Both of your fates are under…. MY CONTROL….'

'Who ARE YOUU? Show yourself?' Naruto yelled.

'GHHAAHAHAHA, I AM THE ONE THAT WIELDS OVER POKEMON AND CHAKRA. ACCPET YOUR DESTINY… TRYING TO GO AGAINST ME WILL ONLY CAUSE MUCH DESPAIR IN THE END. I AM THE UNDEFEATABLE… ONE WHO ACQUIRE DIVINE POWER… MY NAME IS…. TSUKINOSKI…

 **Well, friends this is the end of chapter 3. As usual, do review on this chapter. And hope you like it. Stay tuned for chapter 4 about ASH on the other side of his world? Naruto world? Imaginary world? Anyway, do look forward to it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Hope you are still reading my story hehe. Like always, hope you enjoy my chapter 4**

 **This chapter will be talking about Ash.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon and Naruto.**

IN THE ROOM WHERE ASH WAS AT

The orange wooden door was slammed open after the creaking sound of the old knob being turned open. The heavy panting and footsteps could gradually been heard as mysterious figures approached. A gentle breeze blew and the bright sunlight penetrated through the square windows. A sense of tranquility could be felt in the room. Green olive curtains swirled rapidly, causing numerous pencils to roll off the old plank wood desk. All of their hair was ruffled. As the sunlight scanned through the room, it revealed those mysterious figures. Two robust men and a pretty lady. One of the men wore a tattered light brown poncho, light blue pants with a headband tight on his forehead. A prominent feature that attracted Ash's attention was his eyes. Different patterns and colors attached on them. In fact, the sombre look giving off from his face frightened Ash slightly.

The man then took out his large sword instantly and pointed at Ash and said in a serious tone 'Who are you. Why are you in this room?'

Ash held both of his hands up in the air while his legs trembled in fear. He was too afraid of making any movements, to the extent, he almost halt his breathing.

'I … I am just a Pokémon trainer. My name is Ash. I am from pa…pallet town… you know… re…relax. Take it easy… I am not either a burglar or an intruder.' Stammered Ash.

Upon hearing it, the unknown man frowned and became more serious, tilting his blade a little. The sharp tip of the sword reflected off a gleaming light, inflicting a tense atmosphere.

'Just who are you. What is Pokémon? You better explain clearly.'

'I just woke up and… I found myself in this room. And there you guys appeared here.'

'Sasuke, relax. He looks like an ordinary person like us. I don't think he will cause any harm to us' said the lady calmly.

'The word 'nasty' does not show on his face. Do not judge the book by its cover, sakura. Only through fights will determine the true nature of a person.'

'Errrmmm… perhaps the fight you mean is pokemon fight?'

'You do really look suspicious. Yet from your actions, I don't see you have the tendency to fight….' 'RINNEGAN' shouted sasuke as he used his left eye power to scan through Ash's body. After a few seconds, he continued, 'why don't I see any chakra possesses on you? You don't seem to have any chakra in you…

'Cha…ka…kra? What's chakra?' ash questioned as he looked intrigued.

'Indeed, I don't sense any nasty thoughts in you…you don't look as if you are living this dimension…' he murmured as he withdraws his sword.

Ash put his hands down and heaved a sigh of relief.

'Chakra is an energy that everyone acquires. It can be used to do many things such as saving a life and assault to enemies. It mainly depends on how you use. It can be recharge from the surrounding once you are out of chakra.' Said the man with a black mask covering his face partially.

'Why would you tell him this, kakashi sensei?' said sakura

'I had already used my sharingan to observe him. Like sasuke said, he does not possess even a tiny bit of chakra. No harm telling him the definition of chakra.' Replied kakashi, the sixth Hokage.

'Well then… what is pokemon?' kakashi asked.

'Before that, where am I?' Ash asked inquisitively.

'This is a shinobi world. You are currently in leaf village, one of the five nations.'

'Leaf village… I had never heard before. How long has it been?'

'Are you seriously from other dimension?' sakura interrupted.

Suddenly, ash twitched his eyes as though he realized something. 'Wait a minute… this is supposed to be celestic city. It can't be the leaf village you are talking about… oh yeah… Pikachu! Pikachu! Where are you?'

Sakura then had a face palm, expressing amazement on her face. 'There goes a Naruto, here comes a dumb boy…. Oh yeah! Speaking of Naruto… where is he. I don't see him anywhere.'

'Neither do I sense Kaguya and Naruto chakras' Said sasuke.

'Did you see a spiky yellow hair boy? Around sasuke height? Sakura asked.

'I was the only one here when I woke up. Errr guys, if you are pranking me, just cut it out.' Said Ash

'Look out the window then' said sakura impatiently.

Ash turned back and looked out of the window. As his hair followed the direction where the wind blew, he perceived lots of houses. Children were running around happily, people were crowded at the stores. Noises could be heard clearly. The word 火 in a larger font size was plastered on top of a gigantic building where it could be seen clearly. Unable to believe what he perceived, he rubbed his eyes softly, and took another glance. He could not conceive what he had seen and was momentarily confounded by the situation. Hoping that he was dreaming, he pinched his cheeks tightly, trying to determine that he was sleeping. However, the pinch left him a red mark on his cheek and pain could be felt gradually.

'Ouch…it hurts.' Ash shouted as he jumped around the room.

'Quit messing around, won't you?' sakura screamed furiously.

'Alright then, tell me the pokemon you are referring about to prove your reliability' kakashi mentioned as he crossed his arms.

Naruto took out one of his poke balls and showed them.

'see, this is a poke ball, it is used to catch Pokémon. Well, come out now **chimichar** ' he exclaimed as he tossed his poke ball in the air. However, the poke ball did not react and fell on the floor.

'Wait why chimchar could not come out' he bawled out as he desperately took out all of his poke balls and propelled them into the air. Unfortunately, none of the poke balls reacted. Ash was astonished. Out of a sudden, Ash groaned in pain and let out a horrifying scream. Next, he tumbled down and fainted.

'What's thiss!?' sasuke speaked in fear.

'What's wrong sasuke?'

'A large amount of chakra starts to surge through his body. It seems that a huge amount of chakra has concentrated in his body. Not only that… I can feel that this chakra belongs to…. Na….Naruto…'

'How is this possible?'

'I don't know. My rinnegan could not determine where the source of chakra is'

Kakashi then carried on' anyway, bring this boy to the hospital now. Immediately. We will discuss about this later on.'

Sasuke quickly grabbed his body firmly and leaped off the window, heading to the hospital as fast as possible.

When Ash woke up, he stood up and found himself in a dark surrounding. It was totally pitch black.

'He…help… help me to stop **TSUKINOSKI**. He is…planning to des…truct….the….'*COUGH* a woman spoke with pauses and her breathing was very rhythimically.

'who…who are you' Ash asked in consternation.

Just when ash turned behind, a force pushed him and he fell.

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh'

The next moment, Ash stood up and found himself in a bed as he broke out a cold sweat

'Phew… it was a dream though it felt so realistic' Ash mumbled. He glanced around the area and saw lots of patients lying on their bed respectively. The next moment, he hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. Soon, he realized that he was in hospital.

'you woke up at last… 'a voice called out.

Ash turned and saw sasuke.

'Errmm yes, Mr. Sasuke.'

'You do not need to address me as mister; I would prefer calling by my name.'

'Yes, sure. Anyway thanks for bringing me to hospital.'

'Hmph, follow me to a research lab. I have made an appointment for you. Please follow me.'

Then, Sasuke turned back and run towards the exit.

'Hey. Wait a minute… I couldn't catch up.'

As Ash ran, he felt physically lighter compared to previously and he could jump higher than before. Sasuke observed him carefully and thought 'Naruto's chakra had boosted his agility and mobility. His way of running and speed had similar contrast as Naruto. No doubt, his speed will be faster than before. Does it linked to the weird chakra I felt?'

'Woah, I have the ability to jump tree by tree, house by house. This is freaking awesome!'

'I can see that he has the ability to control Naruto chakra firmly. Perhaps, he does feel something weird. Naruto…where are you?'

When they reached to the research laboratory, Ash was out of breath and pant continuously. As he tried to catch his breath, beads of perspiration rolled down his cheeks. 'at last, we reach.'

OUTSIDE OF LABORATORY

Sasuke blinked his eyes once while walking towards the entrance.

'Follow me.' Sasuke said in a serious tone.

As they proceeded towards the laboratory, they saw a myriad of scientists carrying out their own experiment in their respective rooms. Scientists inventing a variety of jutsu; Water, fire, lightning, wind and ground attacks could be determined from their hand signs. All the respective rooms are made out of steel with a glass window placed on the entrance for researchers or other members to take a look for necessary purpose.

Sasuke then approached to a man with a snake-like body and a snake tail.

'Kabuto how is the research?'

'Frankly speaking, I could feel that there are creatures which consist of extraordinary power in these balls. However, these balls could not be open by force or caused cracks even after hammering. I truly believed that they are crafted meticulously, otherwise, it is impossible to improvise these with the materials we currently acquire.'

'Kabuto… I hope you could think of a way to unlock these balls, it makes my job more efficient.'

'I will try think of a more innovative way to discover the hidden power in these balls.'

'Good. Anyway this is the boy that consists of Naruto chakra. I hope you could make a thorough check up for him.'

Ash twitched his eyes with amazement and shouted 'Checkup. What checkup? Naruto?'

'Ash right? You obtain my friend, Naruto, chakra. It explains why you could do those unpredictable movements earlier. With the same exact amount of chakra you possess in your body as Naruto, it shows that you MAY have the same exact power as Naruto. In fact… you possess the Naruto's chakra.'

'Who is this Naruto?' Ash asked curiously.

'He is one of our friends in konoha. He is also known as the HERO of the five nations due to his flawless victory he made in the Fourth Great Ninja War. Describing him will take me more than a day. Back to the main point, he disappeared just when you arrival in this world. One absurd piece of news I mentioned earlier is that YOU POSSESS THE SAME AMOUNT OF CHAKRA AS NARUTO! Basically, I hope you can cooperate with us and do the necessary checkup for our possible source of information.' sasuke replied with a serious expression on his face.

Upon hearing this, Ash was shocked. Next, sasuke coughed a while and carried on 'Now, please proceed to the laboratory for your checkup.

Ash looked disappointed as he went in to the room with Kabuto.

Due to the low temperature, Ash shivered and hugged himself in defense against the freezing environment.

'Now, I would want you to take off your shirt, please.' Kabuto said solemnly.

'Whatt… alright… fine..' Ash said unwillingly.

As Ash removed his blue shirt and lie on the comfy bed, Kabuto cuffed his hands and legs with the respective cuffs attached on the bed.

'Hey, why do you need to secure me? If this is supposed to be a checkup, why am I cuffed?' Ash yelled as he struggled to free himself.

'I am sorry to say but this checkup will be slightly harsh to you. I will apologize to you in advance for the following tests.' Kabuto said with apology

As he took out his remote control and pressed one of the buttons, the lights in the room turned red and emitted off a searing heat from the light which increased the temperature drastically.

'this room is super-hot now! NOOOO!' Ash shouted with fear and anxiety.

Kabuto analyzed the graph as the temperature got higher. After several minutes, kabuto was flabbergasted by the results shown from the graph. He immediately approached to sasuke and told him the results.

Sasuke remained calmly and smile as if he predicted the results.

'As I expected, he also acquires… NINE TAILED'S chakra. Not much to be surprised.'

Suddenly, the siren broke out in the room. There is a mark appeared on Ash's lower body and a red aura could be seen emitting from Ash body. The aura gradually formed a fox shape and a voice could be heard.

'GGRRRRHHHH, WHY AM I IN THIS FILTHY LITTLE BOY BODY. WHERE IS NARUTO! ?' THE FOX SCREAMED IN ANGER.

'KURAMA! Kabuto is trying an experiment on this boy, Ash. Surprisingly, he possesses both you and Naruto chakras.'

'I see… I was awoken because I could feel an enormous amount of energy coerced me to another body or dimension. Of course, I was in pain too. Just as I regained my conscious, I realized that I was not in Naruto body. Instead, I am in this guy's body. What in the world has happened?'

'Kurama… apparently, Naruto disappeared from this world too. I could not sense his chakra… at the same time, I could feel chakra similar to Kaguya. Any idea from that?'

'That Ootsutsuki Brat… she reminds me of those intimidating moments back when Naruto was dealing with her. Well anyway… I have absolutely no idea about her presence.'

Ash became infuriated by the situation and shouted at top of his voice 'stop this nonsense right now. I find it meaningless. Release me NOW!'

'Little brat! I will not be in this time wasting situation if you are Naruto. So shut up!'

'Fine.. Fine…'

Sasuke then closed his eyes and smirked 'another Naruto' Then, he carried on 'I apologize for this awkward meeting with him. For now, I would want you to stay inside his body just like how you are in Naruto's body. I seek your cooperation.'

'Hmph, if it wasn't to disclose the unknown mystery, I wouldn't want to be with him'

Just when Kurama finished his last sentence, the aura vanished into the thin subsequently switched off the machine after the whole procedure finished.

'finally…' Ash said ecstatically while stretching his body.

'Ash. I would want you to meet the sixth Hokage, kakashi, the masked guy you met earlier. Follow me to the Hokage office. Perhaps… for the time being, you can contribute to the village, judging that you have Naruto power. In fact, to be exact, you are a duplicate of Naruto. You can do all sorts of jutsu?'

Without knowing what Sasuke mentioned, Ash nodded his head and replied ' ohh… yes yes.'

Just as they approached towards the exit, a boom could be heard distinctly from the room where the pokeballs were examined. Without hesitation, they bolted towards the room to find out what happen.

'Those balls… why are they floating?' a scientist yelled.

'Tsk… this feeling. Kaguya chakra again… Ash quick.'

When they reached the room, they saw shattered glasses lying on the floor with an alarm going off. As they peeked inside the room, avoiding getting contact with the shattered glass, the poke balls started to vanish one by one.

'NOOO! My pokeballs.' Ash screamed in anxiety.

As ash tried to get close to the pokeballs, a voice echoed off from the surrounding.

'This world will soon be mine… I will have the chance to wield the power in this world. These two worlds will not have any human beings… these places will be my… TERRITORY soon… GGGHHHARRRHHHHAHAHA. Both pokemon and shinobi worlds will soon be mine. They are mine. All human shall be eliminated. '

'Who are you! What are your motives? We, shinobi, are not handing the world to you. Stop being foolish. Show you!' shouted sasuke furiously as he stared upon the air.

The eerie voice carried on…. ' foolish human beings… kaguya… All of you are just a bunch of beasts. Beasts that should not live in this world. I will finish what kaguya yet to finish… bunch of dunce…'

Suddenly, the voice changes 'please… stop him… stop… **TSUKINOSKI KANOBI. PLEASE STOP HIM, THE…'**

Soon, the voice disappeared before the sentence was even made.

'NOOO! My pokeballs are gone!'

Well folks, this is the end of chapter 4. Hope you enjoy reading it. Chapter 5 will be published soon… stay tuned, my fellow readers. As usual, I hope to have some reviews regarding about my chapters. Thank you

Best wishes


End file.
